Trusting The Enemy
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in season 1. Sam and Dean infiltrate a Vampire nest, capturing a young vampire who they think may be useful,but when the Fangs come looking for revenge, Sam and Dean realise they are going to need all the help they can get. Hurt!Sam/Dean. Please R
1. Chapter 1

'Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?' Sam Winchester whispered as they flanked either side of the wooden shacks doors, machetes held tightly in their arms.

'Yes Sammy-just go with me on this, will ya?' he whispered back, giving his brother a small glare.

Sam sighed and let the subject drop, looking around. They were in the middle of god damn nowhere, trying to infiltrate a nest of fangs that had started taking the nearest towns children.

Sam knew that it had to be done, but still-eight vampires against the two of them?

'Ready?' Dean whispered, looking to his brother for confirmation. Sam gave a curt nod to show he was ready, and Dean slowly opened the door with his free hand, before quietly walking in, looking for the filthy vamps.

Sam deftly followed, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He could see some fangs lying on the floor on makeshift beds, sleeping.

Dean positioned himself in front of a couple of them, readying his machete, making sure he could strike in the right place.

Sam was just about to do the same, when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Just as they managed to get into a hiding place, a young looking vampire walked past, ruffling his mussed up black hair, yawning.

As he passed where Dean was standing mere seconds ago, he stopped, and sniffed at the air. He was just about to go get one of the older vampires, when he felt the cool hardness of a blade touch his lower back.

'I take it your not pleased to see me?' he asked, English accent cool in the night air. He turned and came face to face with Dean, who had a sneer on his face.

'I won't ever be pleased to see you scum!' he said quietly, not wanting to wake the others; they would deal with them soon.

'well, that's not very nice, is it?' he asked coolly, and before Dean's very eyes, he ran to Sam, pressing a small blade of his own to his throat, beads of blood already appearing on his flesh.

'Leave now, and you can take your friend with you' he warned, looking across at Dean, who had a look of abject anger on his face.

'I swear if you touch him...' he growled menacingly, but the young fang merely laughed quietly.

'You'll do what? Leave now-or he dies!' he repeated, digging in the blade further.

Sam gasped out a small cry, before looking across at Dean. Suddenly, he growled in anger and grabbed the vampire around the shoulder and pushed him away.

They looked across to see if the others had woken, but they seemed to be in a deep slumber.

'Oh, this one knows how to fight!' the fang smiled, before throwing a shot in Sam's direction. Sam easily ducked and swiped at the vampire, hitting his face. Instead of growling in anger, he laughed, lurching forwards to hit Sam.

'You got balls kid- I'll give you that!' he smiled, before he stopped dead, turning slowly to face Dean once more.

'He may have the balls-but I have the knife!' he smiled, before thrusting the large knife into the fangs stomach, right up to the hilt.

The vampire smiled and looked down. 'What was that supposed to do?' he asked.

'Wait...the Dead Man's Blood should be working soon!' Dean sneered.

The young vampire looked down in horror, before he crumpled to the floor, the poison making its way into his system.

'Well, one down, seven to go!' Dean shrugged.

'Help me with him, will you?' he asked Sam, picking up the vamps torso.

'Why? Why not kill him?' asked Sam, picking up his legs regardless.

'Because I want to have a little chat with this fang-see if he can give us some info on other nests around here!' answered his brother, groaning slightly at the weight.

'Ok...' muttered Sam, leading the way out the door.

As Sam and Dean made their way through the wood to the Impala, they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them, noting their every moment, seeing where they were going.

'Well, what have we got here?' muttered a strong voice, watching them make their way out.

'This is going to be interesting...'

**Who is the mysterious person stalking the Winchesters?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm really sorry for the slow updates, but I haven't been very well, so this one is a bit later than planned, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The vampire groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh lighting in the room.

He tried to move his arms, but found his arms and torso were wrapped in thick rope, preventing any movement.

He looked around at his surroundings, smiling a little as his eyes fell upon Dean, who was sat on his bed, glaring at him.

'...morning!' the vampire grinned, face falling slightly as Dean turned his glare to full blast.

'Did I ask you to talk?' he spat.

The fang looked affronted, 'well, no, but I was only-'he couldn't finish his sentence before Dean abruptly stood and punched him in the face, sending his face backwards.

'Ouch! Oooh that hurt!' he said, before giving Dean a small smile. 'But I liked it!'

'Scum...' Dean growled, before walking over to a door and rapping on it with his knuckles.

'Coming!' shouted a muffled voice from the other side, and a few seconds later Sam walked into the room, shrouded in the steam from his shower.

'Wow...' the vampire said, craning his neck to see beyond the steam, eyes settling on the metal shower. '...I haven't seen one of those in, well, years!' he said in slight awe.

'Shut up! We brought you here to answer some questions!' barked Dean, closing the bathroom door to stop the stupid vamp from looking.

'Aw come on! Just a little longer!' the young Vampire pleaded wistfully, nodding at the door, but the hunter ignored him.

Sam sat on his bed and surveyed their captive. He looked about as young as him, maybe younger. He had jet black, slightly floppy hair that hung in bangs around his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, and wore red skinny jeans, and black biker boots, giving him a rough looking edge.

'What's your name?' he asked, deciding that if the vamp was going to give them some info, they would need to be a bit nicer to him.

The vampire, however, snorted. 'Why do you care?' he asked, but he softened slightly as Dean went to stand behind his brother, another glare fixed on his face.

'Koby. My name is Koby' he said, looking at the brothers.

'What kind of name is that?' Dean sneered.

'Mine-what's wrong with it?' Koby challenged, fixing Dean with a cold look of his own.

'It's just a strange name...' Dean countered, but Sam dug his elbow in his ribs.

'And yours? What are your names?' Koby asked.

Sam sighed. Quid pro quo. 'I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean' he said, nodding at Dean.

'Ah, right-nice to meet you! Why am I here? He asked, struggling with his bonds.

'Well, we are gonna leave you here, and we're gonna go kill your nest!' said Dean, standing up and showing the vampire the machete he kept under his jacket.

'What? What gives you the right?' yelped Koby, panic apparent in his voice.

'Because your race is disgusting and should be culled-and we're gonna do it, one by one!' he answered.

'You're crazy! We're all gonna kill you first!' sneered Koby, looking from one brother to the other.

'that may be- but we've got you to bargain with-what will happen once we kill you and throw your body back to them?' asked Dean.

'Your sick...' sighed Koby, shaking his head, he looked across at Sam, noticed he wasn't joining in the conversation.

'Sam, surely you can see that what you're planning is suicide?' he said softly, hoping he could turn them against each other.

'Well, a bit- but you don't deserve a life...you kill people!' he said angrily. Koby closed his eyes and shook his head. 'people like you just don't understand my kind-my nest is like a family, we all look out for each other, we look after own.' He sighed.

'Well, we'll see...' growled Dean, before reaching into his pocket for a small knife. He walked behind Koby, brining the knife up to his throat and cutting his skin a couple of centimetres.

Koby hissed in pain, closing his eyes, trying to keep calm. 'You son of a bitch...' he moaned, feeling blood run down his neck.

'There's more where that came from you filthy scum!' Dean promised. 'Now tell us where the other nests are, and how to get into yours!' he ordered.

'No!' Koby said defiantly, turning his head to look Dean straight in the eyes. 'Torture doesn't work on me' he said.

'Whatever you say...' smiled Dean, pressing the knife harder into the vampire's wound, causing him to yelp in pain.

'Get off him!' came another English-Accented voice from across the room.

The brothers turned, Koby's face lighting up as he saw who had saved him.

'You took your time!' he smiled, watching as the man crossed the room, walked straight past Sam and locked eyes with Dean.

'Get your filthy hands off my brother-now!'

**So, another brother to the rescue!**

**What is going to happen to the (Winchester) Brother's now?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The newcomer's eyes flashed in anger as he surveyed the scene. His brother was tied to a chair, and some nutjob was stood over him with a knife in his neck.

'I said, get your hands off my brother!' he growled, his blue eyes full of anger as he looked at Dean, staring him down.

As Sam stood up, ready to deal with this new man, Dean Shook his head, knife still pressed to Koby's neck.

Dean looked down to Koby, and then back at the man standing in front of them. The new man was wearing black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt, a black leather Jacket finishing off the look. As Dean looked back at Koby and his brother, he noticed some blindingly obvious similarities between them...like their height...and their faces...

'Your twins?' he asked.

Koby's twin brother growled in anger, not wanting to get sidetracked. His brother's life was on the line.

'Let him go, or I swear I will kill you!' the man spat, readying himself for a fight. No way was anyone going to hurt his brother and get away with it.

'Oh yeah-I'd like to see you try!' Dean challenged, moving the knife slightly away as he regarded the newcomer.

As soon as Koby had a little leeway, he threw his head back, the back of his head hitting Dean's stomach, sending him back, doubled over in pain.

Sam growled in surprise and tried to run to his brother, but the man pulled him back, span him round and punched him in the face. Sam didn't fall, and was ready with a counter attack, his fist finding its own mark, sending the man spinning around.

'Ha! At least you can fight!' the man smiled, before launching into another attack, fists flying.

As this was going on, Koby was desperately trying to get off the chair, groaning as he strained at the rope binding him.

'Hey! A little help here?' he yelled into the midst of Sam and his brother's fight.

'I'm-a little-BUSY!' yelled his brother, but seconds later, he made his way to Koby, and slashed the rope with a knife, before putting it back in his pocket.

As soon as Koby was free, he looked around for Dean, and finding him getting ready to help his brother, he leapt into action.

'Hey Dean!' he yelled, before smiling and running to him, fist raised. 'Come and get some!'

'My pleasure!' Dean growled, before meeting Koby and readying himself. Before Koby could even get close, Dean punched him in the stomach, holding his chest as he doubled over, and kicked Koby in the stomach, sending him to the floor with a yelp of pain.

'Koby!' yelled his twin fighting Sam, and he made his way towards his brother, intent on helping him.

Sam growled in anger and grabbed him round the chest, swinging him around.

He threw him to the floor with a thud, and Sam then kicked him in the chest, watching as Koby's brother buckled, choking for air.

'Dexter!' Koby yelled he growled in anger and began to fight Dean with more vigour; Dean fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

Koby ran to his brother, yelling in anger as he pulled Sam off him and pushed him forcefully away, Sam falling to the floor.

Before Koby could look at Dexter, Dean pulled him up and brought his gun to his temple.

Koby stood stock still, looking at his brother with fear now shining in his eyes.

'Now I know you bastards can only be killed by decapitation, but I don't care' Dean growled, flicking off the safety.

'Wait! Don't shoot! You need our help!' Dexter said, standing up with his arms raised, looking fearfully from the gun to his brother.

'Why? How could you possibly help us?' asked Sam, a large purple bruise forming above his eye.

'Because...when you kidnapped by dear brother here-'he nodded at Koby, who gave a small smile.

'- One of you left a little trail of blood-and our nest found it! I came here first, to warn you-they're coming for you, they're gonna kill you!' said Dexter, worry in his face.

Dean looked at Sam, his brother's face a mirror image of his own; fear blended with worry.

'What do we do?' asked Sam, but for once, Dean didn't have an answer.

**Why would the vampires want to help Sam and Dean?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review your thoughts, I'd love to know what you thought of it!**


	4. Chapter 4

'Did either of you hear what I just said? Their coming-now! You have to get out of here' Dexter said, looking from one brother to the other, not entirely sure why neither of them had started moving yet.

'And why the hell would a vampire want to help us?' asked Dean, anger still shining in his eyes. He kept a tight hold on Koby though, even though he was wriggling to get out of his grip.

'Because our nest is a nasty group-they won't stop till your dead!' replied Dexter, nodding to his brother to let him know he was going to be ok.

'Why do you care?' asked Sam, looking at the vamp with curiosity.

Dexter sighed 'you may not believe it, but, we don't actually like being vampires! We would rather be human-we still remember being human' he said, looking at the brother's eyes shining with honesty.

'Yeah ok-you don't like being a fang...then why choose to be one?' asked Dean, trying to get his head around what the fang had just said.

Beside him, Koby turned to face him, 'you think we chose this?' he asked in a low voice.

Dean let him go, realising he wasn't a threat, watching as Koby walked towards his brother and stood facing them. They looked completely identical; there was no way to tell them apart.

'Hey-stop staring!' Dexter snapped, before looking toward the door.

'They're coming-you need to be quick, we can only hold them off for so long!' he said, swinging to face the door, his brother doing the same.

'There's only one way in and out, and we're on the second floor-'began Sam

'Then jump!' stated Koby as if the solution was obvious.

'We're too late. They're here.' Said Dexter in a low voice. Both twins looked at the brother's wondering how to protect them.

'Koby-'

'Yeah ok, I'll stay with Sam; keep an eye on Dean then!' Koby smiled, not even letting his brother get his full sentence out, he already knew what he was going to say.

'That is so cool!' Dean chuckled, looking from one twin to the other.

'Can you-'

'Later Dean!' Dexter smiled, patting his shoulder.

Seconds later, there was a grunt at the door, and the wooden door split in two, shard and splinters going everywhere.

Koby and Dexter sprang into action, stepping in front of their respective brother, making sure they covered them from every angle.

'We can take care of ourselves you know?' Dean protested, but Dexter didn't take any notice; he knew what his nest was capable of.

A tall vampire in a Jean Jacket stepped up, brown hair flopping in the slight wind.

'Well done boys, you managed to track them down! Now give them to us!' he growled menacingly, curling his finger to beckon the twins to bring Sam and Dean forward.

Koby stood his ground. 'No! They haven't done anything-we can leave them!' he said.

'Koby, disobeying orders? Surely you remember what happened last time you disobeyed an order?' the vampire grinned.

With a growl of anger, Dexter stepped forwards, 'you'll never hurt my brother again-you hear me!' he challenged. He would protect his brother till the death.

'Ooh, this sounds like a challenge! Boys-get the Winchesters!' he said, before stepping back.

Koby looked around, eyes finding a wiry young fang called John that he knew quite well. As John leapt to get Dean, Koby rugby tackled him to the ground, pushing him into the floor and punching him in the face.

Dean wheeled round to his bed and grabbed his machete. He turned back to where Koby and the other vamp where slugging it out, and with one fluid movement, he chopped the bastard's head off.

Blood spread up into Koby's face and he stood up with a cry of anguish.

'Don't kill them!' he scolded.

'A thanks is in order, I think' said Dean.

'Not when you're killing people I've known for years!' he spat back, before punching another vampire in the face. 'Stun them, knock them unconscious- don't kill them!' he said, before getting stuck into the fighting.

'Vampires' Dean sighed, before going after him, machete hanging uselessly at his side.

Dexter and Sam were making a pretty good team; they had managed to knock out three fangs, with only minor injuries to themselves.

'Not bad kid-you've got guts!' smiled Dexter, looking at the young hunter fighting kind of reminded him of Koby and himself.

'Thank you-behind you!' Sam shouted, but Dexter couldn't turn in time.

Two vampires grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the floor.

'Koby! Sam!' he yelled, but Sam couldn't do anything. He looked across to Dean, and saw that the same thing was happening to him.

'Dean!' he yelled, running over to his brother, but before he could reach him, there was a white pain lancing across his head, and his vision clouded, before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

'Sammy!' Dean yelled, trying to struggle out of the grips of the damned fangs.

Koby looked up from where he was trying to free Dean and tried to pinpoint his brother, finally locating him.

'Dex! I'm coming!' he said, making his way to his brother, but before he could get there he felt a huge pain well up in the back of his head, and he too fell to the floor, unconscious.

'KOBY!' shouted Dexter, trying desperately to free himself from his nest friends, but they were too strong.

'Our work here is done-get them up, and we can get out of here!' the head vampire said, clapping his hands.

'Get your hands off my brother!' yelled Dexter.

'If you hurt my brother I swear to god-'growled Dean in abject anger.

'you'll do what?' teased the vampire, before walking out, the remaining vampires picking up Sam and Koby's prone bodies, flinging them over their shoulders and walking out the door with them.

As soon as they were released, both brothers leapt up and made for the door, but with a click Dean realised they must have stolen their door key, and it was now locked from the outside.

'What do we do now?' he asked, turning to Dexter, after all, he was a vampire and probably knew where they were taking them.

Dexter, however looked around the room, and with a steely note in his voice, turned to the Eldest Winchester

'We've got work to do'

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**How will Dean and Dexter get their brother's back?**

**How will this new partnership work?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Koby woke up with a groan, shaking his head. He tried to move his hands, but found that they were bound and bent back behind him. He realised he was tied to a wooden chair.

He sighed and blinked a few times, his keen vampire eyes trying to see through the gloom of the small room he had found himself in.

'This can't be happening...' he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He let out a small gasp as he looked around to his left and saw Sam, also tied to a chair, his head bowed, showing he was still unconscious.

'Hey...Sam...Wake up dude!' he whispered urgently, looking around. He had to wake Sam up and try to get out of here-he only hoped Dexter knew where they were...

'Sam!' He said a little louder, blowing air out of his cheeks as Sam stirred, moving his head in a wide circle.

'What happened?' he moaned, focusing his eyes on Koby.

Koby shook his head, 'we've been kidnapped!' he said in a sarcastically cheerful voice, looking around as if buying a new house. 'This is a very spiffy dig, don't you think?' he said, smiling at the young hunter.

Sam looked at him, incredulous. 'Spiffy dig?' he repeated.

'Well, yeah...' Koby let the words drop, and instead looked at the door.

'Hey! Room service! What does a guy need to do to get something to eat around here?' he yelled, smiling and winking at Sam, who looked shocked.

Moments later, the door was flung open, and three vampires walked through it, each wearing a nasty little smile.

'Ah, about time! Now I'll have-'Koby's request was stopped abruptly by a smack in the face, his head spinning to the side with a groan.

'Ooh ouch-that wasn't very nice!' he said, anger in his eyes. 'I thought I was your friend!'

'You were-until you betrayed us with these humans!' a vampire with brown hair snapped, raising his hand to strike the young vampire again.

'They kidnapped me! It's not my fault you were all sleeping!' Koby snapped angrily.

'Then why were you helping them in that motel room?' the fang got right up in Koby's face, placing both his hands on his thighs. 'You haven't turned against us, have you? You know what we do to traitors, don't you?' he said, eyes searching the young vampires, recognising the fear that erupted in them.

'Y-yes, I do-do remember...' Koby muttered, lowering his eyes. One of his best friends had been slaughtered in front of him because he had disobeyed the nest's rules.

'Don't forget it!' the vampire snapped, standing up and looking towards their other hostage.

Sam looked straight in his eyes, determined not to be belittled by a stupid fang.

'Are you afraid?' the fang asked.

Sam shook his head and snorted. 'Of you? Give me a break-I hunt you things all the time!' he said. This wasn't entirely true, but he didn't want the fangs know it.

'I see, well we'll still treat you exactly the same as we planned' the vampire muttered. Sam didn't know whether he could detect fear in the fangs voice or not, but he decided to keep that fresh in his mind.

'So what are you going to do?' Koby butted in, eyes now aflame with anger, looking to each of his so-called 'nest mates' in turn.

'I was hoping to have your brother in here with us, but seeing as that seemingly hasn't happened, I'm just going to have to deal with you and Sam over here' he said, smiling over and looking at Sam, who glared at him, trying to move his arms and get free from his bindings.

'You leave my brother alone! You have me, now leave him alone!' Koby spat, struggling hard.

'Aw, sweet little younger brother, getting all protective over his twin, how sweet!' the vampire teased.

Koby let out a shaky breath.

The vampire clapped his hands and pulled a long knife from inside his jacket, pulling off the green leather sheaf to reveal a striking, sharp blade.

'What are you gonna do with that?' asked Sam, eyeing the blade warily. He knew blood and vampires weren't a very good mix.

'You'll see soon sparky' the vampire promised, thumbing the blade and putting it up to his face so he could expect the knife edge, ensuring its sharpness.

He reached down, and using his knife, cut Sam's shirt sleeve, watching as Sam tried to struggle away.

'What are you doing?' he asked, then let out a shout of surprise and pain as the vampire slit into his arm. He could feel blood running down his arm, and watched in horror as the vampire made sure that there was blood on the knife edge.

'No, stop...' Sam groaned, screwing his eyes shut to block out the pain.

'Stay still' the vampire instructed, moving the knife and pulling it away, looking at the blood on the knife edge. He then moved over to where Koby was sitting, shaking.

'No...No don't do this Brad- please, I'm begging you...' he moaned, watching in fear as the knife came closer, the vampire positioning it above his face, just above his mouth.

He began to feel different; a deep seated longing erupted in his chest and head as he snapped his head up. He looked up with interest at Sam's blood on the knife, and smiled as Brad titled it slightly, the blood falling a little, ready to go in his mouth.

'You still have that dream of being human Koby? You still wanna be like them? This is what happens when you get close to humans!' he spat, turning the knife upside down, the scarlet liquid spilling out and hitting his face.

Seconds later, Koby's face changed. Before Sam's very eyes his mouth seemed to distort, large fangs pushing down and up from his jaws, his eyes slanting and darkening as his head moved back and forth, trying to find the blood that hit his face.

Sam let out a shaky breath. This was his blood, what was going to happen now?

'See...your just like all of us' Whispered Brad, bending down and pushing the blood to the corner of Koby's mouth, smiling as the younger vampires tongue shot out of it and lapped up the blood.

'Koby...' Sam said, hoping he could get through to him, but he seemed pretty lost to the world, all he seemed to be interested in was his blood.

'let's leave it here tonight-Sam can watch as Koby goes through withdrawal, and he will-he's got the taste of your blood now Sam, he's not going to stop until he gets more of it...just a little warning' he said, and he walked out the door, his two cronies following, the door swinging shut and locking.

Sam looked slowly at the vampire in the room with him. Koby's face had changed back to normal, but he was looking at him differently now, in a way that really, really scared him.

He hoped Dean and Dexter weren't too long to help them...

**Will Dean and Dexter get to their brothers in time, before Koby does something he'll regret?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

'So, what's it really like being a vampire?' Dean asked the question almost casually, staring out of the windscreen of his beloved Impala, both hands placed on the steering wheel.

Dexter, who was sitting beside him on the passenger seat, sighed and looked across at him.

'well, we can only come out at night, we have to drink human blood to survive, our nests are mostly full of arrogant dicks who think that because they've been turned long before they can boss around and be their personal slaves-no, being a vampire is _really_ fun.' He said, completely serious and deadpan.

Dean stared at him, before breaking out into the trademark grin he was famous for. 'That bad huh?' he said sarcastically.

Dexter frowned at him, before turning back and looking out of the stationary car's window.

'Shut up' he muttered.

Dean chuckled and turned back to resume looking straight ahead, keeping watch at the Fang's hideout.

Dexter and him had tracked the vampires to a remote warehouse just off the main road, and were now parked in the middle of some trees opposite them, making sure they were in the shade for Dexter, looking for the fangs to come out.

'Come on, we can go in already!' he muttered after a while, getting sick and tired of waiting; he just wanted to go in their and get Sam, god knows what those jumped up vamps where doing to him in there...

'We can't Dean, we have to wait until the sun comes up-they'll all be asleep then, remember?' Dexter's English accent gave his voice an authoritative edge, and he spoke to Dean as if talking to a small child.

Dean sighed and growled in frustration. He knew the fang was right, it would be easier to get into the nest when they were all sleeping. He just wished it was daytime now.

The sun was slowly setting amongst the trees behind them, but Dexter knew his fellow vampires would be sleeping later, expecting an attack-they would have to wait longer to get their brother's back.

'So how did you and Koby become vampires, then?' asked Dean, actually curious.

'I don't want to talk about it' Dexter became immediately uncomfortable, and visibly turned his body toward the window so as not to see Dean.

'Come on, if I'm gonna be working with you, I have to know a bit about you!' pressed Dean, now more curious by Dexter's reaction to his simple question.

'I said I don't want to talk about it!' was his reply. Dean was often inclined to let sleeping lions be, and knowing how volatile this lion could be, he thought that would be best, but something just made him press him more.

'Was it by choice, or were you two forced?' he asked, softer this time.

Beside him, Dexter sighed. He moved to a normal sitting position, still not looking at Dean- he kept his eyes firmly in front of him.

'My brother and I had just moved to America. With our punkish looks, coupled with our background and accent, and the fact we are twins, we were an immediate target for bullies. We'd have our hair cut when we sat down in class, people would drop rats into our rucksacks, we'd be followed home-one time Koby got bottled; the excuse was that people would be able to tell us apart for a while' he said in a dark voice.

'My god, that's awful!' Dean said, genuinely shocked by what he had heard.

'Yeah. One day we were forced to make a detour through a cemetery, by now the bullied knew our route home, so we'd have to change it every now and then. We walked through all the graves, and we sat down for a while, giving the bullies a chance to get bored and go home. As we sat there, a man came up to us, he tapped Koby on the shoulder and sat down.

We couldn't believe it, we had no idea who he was, he just sat down next to us, didn't even say anything. After a while I asked what his problem was, and he said there was someone we needed to see. Of course, with all the bullying that was going on, I was wary about going anywhere with him, but there was something about him, I don't know-he just seemed so trustworthy. We followed him to a crypt, no I think about it, we should have just run when we saw it...but we didn't. We followed him in, and he led us into a big room, where another man was sat.' Dexter stopped, as If he didn't want to go any further.

'It's ok, keep going, nothing can hurt you now...'Dean said softly. Vampire or not, this dude was seriously troubled.

'He-he told us he could help with our bullying problem, as long as we did something for him. Koby said yes straight away, he was the one who got the majority of the crap, being the youngest. As soon as he said yes we were both grabbed and held down.

I remember fighting my way to Koby, yelling at him to run, but he couldn't, they were too strong.

The man came down from his chair and kneeled in front of him, Koby kept struggling and yelling my name, but I couldn't do anything...I just couldn't' a small sob broke through his words.

'Hey dude-it's ok, what's done is done, keep going' encouraged Dean, patting Dexter's shoulder.

'the-the man took off his coat and took out a knife- well, I was hysterical by then, screaming at them to not touch my brother, that I'd kill every one of them, but he carried on. He cut Koby on the chest, Koby crying out in pain, yelping my name. The man then cut his own arm and pressed it on Koby's chest, both their blood meeting. After that, they dragged Koby up and took him to the side, and then they turned me...' Dexter trailed off.

He pulled up his shirt to reveal a long, deep purple scar running the length of his chest.

'Jesus...'Dean said, looking at the scar in horror.

Dexter straightened up, before coughing and clearing his throat.

'And we've been with them ever since.' He stated, and Dean guessed that was the end of the conversation.

He guessed there was more to this story, but he wasn't going to pry any more than he had already.

The sun had been set long ago, and it was almost pitch black outside now.

'Ok, let's go' said Dexter, and he got out the car.

Dean hurried out and walked over to him. 'Are you ok with me taking a machete? 'Cos I'm not going in their without something to protect me!' he said.

'Why, you've got me!' Dexter chuckled, and then nodded. 'As long as it's the last resort!' he warned.

'Yeah yeah...' Dean said, getting his weapon out the trunk of the Impala.

'Let's go get our brother's back' said Dexter with a determined edge to his voice, and he led the way to the house.

He opened the door without a sound, stepping inside and letting Dean through.

He put his finger to his lips, smiling as Dean gave him a "_dude, I know what I'm doing"_ look and looked around.

There were a few makeshift beds on the floor, and some hammocks suspended by the low ceiling. Together they tiptoed around the beds, being careful not to disturb any of the slumbering vamps. As Dean walked round one fangs bed, he accidently caught his foot on the vamps arm, moving his head, causing him to sniffle.

Both hunter and vampire stopped, each with their face set in the scrunched, eye squinting position that people went in when they were waiting for something bad to happen-and willing it not too.

The sleeping vampire sniffled and gave a giant snore, but after that he settled back into sleep, moving his head back into the original position.

Dean let out air in his cheeks he wasn't aware he had been holding. He turned to Dexter, who was a little way ahead of him, and gave him the thumbs up.

Dexter gave him an amused warning look, and then opened the next door.

Once they were both inside and saw that there were no sleeping fangs in this room, they began to whisper.

'That was way too close Dean!'

'Aw shut up, it was ok!

'Yeah, and what about next time?'

'There won't be one, now let's go!' Dean prodded the stubborn vampire in the back, and he led the way down the corridor.

Minutes past, and after a while Dean became aware that he could hear voices coming from a door at the end of the corridor. It seemed Dexter had heard it too, for he stopped and held a hand up.

'_Come on, just calm down-I need you to calm down...'_

'_Please, they'll be here soon...Koby...come on man...'_

Realisation hit Dean and Dexter like thunderbolts.

'That's Sam and Koby!' Dexter whispered, and he quickly made his way to the door. He had to get to his brother; he knew what might happen to him...or what had already happened...

Just as they reached the door, and Dexter put his hand on the doorknob to open it, there was a chuckle that came from behind them, making the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

'Well, what have we got here then?'

**What's going to happen to the boys next?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked across at Koby with scared eyes, trying to evaluate his current situation.

Koby was staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable, his blue eyes looking at him in an almost lustful gaze, his head cocked to one side, a strange smile on his face.

He tried to move his hands behind him, but he couldn't get the rope from around his wrists. He looked around the room, trying to find a way out, but there was none.

'LET ME GO!' Yelled Koby suddenly, making Sam jump. He looked back at the young vampire, and watched in a kind of morbid fascination as he threw his head back accompanied by a pitiful-sounding groan.

'Please...I need more...I'm gonna drink the blood in your veins...'he said, looking across at Sam with an expression of lustful humour. 'You tasted good Sam-I'm going to enjoy it!' he said, and flicked his tongue across his teeth, before descending into breathy chuckles.

Sam felt a pang of hatred, but noticed that the young vampire was shaking like he had sat on a vibrating seat, and sweat was forming on his brow. The vampire closed his eyes and shook his head, his eyes scrunched up.

'I-I don't need it...I don't need it...'he muttered to himself, and he seemed to calm for a while.

Sam let out air from his cheeks he didn't even know he was holding.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door, and it opened, both Sam and Koby looking eagerly but fearfully to see who was coming through it.

'Dex!' Koby gasped out, eyes lighting up as he watched his brother come through the door with Dean.

Sam smiled at his big brother, and then looked across to the vampire who had followed them in.

'seems we got ourselves some stowaways- were you planning on a daring rescue mission Dexter, hmm...your brother's close to cracking I can tell you!' the fang sneered, nodding his head at the vampire turned to the chair.

Dexter walked over to Koby and knelt in front of him. He clicked his fingers in front of his brother's face to get his attention. Koby's eyes swivelled from Sam to Dexter's, but he then lowered them, avoiding eye contact.

'Hey, its ok Kobes, it is! I'm not mad-remember who you are, yeah?'

'What is he, Dexter?' the vampire said in a low voice. 'I turned you two myself-he's a freaking vampire!' he said, before chuckling.

'Dex... I can hear his heartbeat from miles away...listen! You can hear the blood pumping!' Koby grinned, nodding his head at Sam. Dean immediately walked by Sam, just in case he needed to protect him.

'I know mate, but you're stronger than that! Come on, it's not as if you've tasted it...'

'...oh but he has! I gave him the liberty of having a little taste testing-he's got the taste for it now! Nothing's gonna stop him from getting the blood!' the vamp said, clapping his hands.

Dexter paled. 'You didn't...he didn't?' he asked, shaking his head at Koby, but his fears were answered when Koby smiled and nodded his head.

'It was delicious! Best thing I've ever tasted! It's different to normal blood; I just want a little bit more...'

'No!' Dexter said forcefully, pushing his brother back in his seat. Koby snarled at him, pushing down his fangs and making a horrible hissing sound in his brother's face.

'What's that meant to do, scare me?' Dexter said, a flicker of a smile ghosting his face before he turned serious. 'Come on mate, fight it! We've been doing fine without blood-don't succumb now!' he urged.

Koby shook his head. 'Untie me now!' he spat, ferociously moving his arms to try and rip the rope off them.

There was a click behind him, and suddenly Dexter and Dean were grabbed from behind by some fangs that were in the other room.

'No! NO KOBY!' don't do this! You'll be as bad as them!' he yelled, kicking and yelling at the other vamps.

The lead vampire didn't say anything; he just merely walked behind a now snarling and very angry Koby, and in one quick motion, cut his bindings.

Sam held his breath and struggled in his own chair, trying to get out of it.

Koby slowly got out of his chair and walked over to Sam.

'I swear if you hurt my brother, I'll kill you with my bare hands!' snarled Dean, earning a glare of horror from Dexter. 'I mean it! If he drinks from Sam, you're both dead!' he promised with an angry look.

'KOBY! PLEASE STOP!' Dexter yelled. He elbowed the vampire holding him in the stomach, and once he was free he raced to his brother's side.

The vampire who held him tried to follow, but was stopped by the lead fang, who shook his head, smiling.

Dexter approached his brother cautiously, arms spread out, palms facing forwards.

'Come on mate...leave him...'

'His blood tastes so good though...'Koby said in an almost dreamlike voice, a wistful look in his eyes.

'I know Kobes, but you can't! Please...just come with me...' he said, holding out a hand to grab his brother's shoulder.

In a split second, Koby's face changes once more. He turned towards his brother with an ugly look of abject hatred.

'Why shouldn't we embrace our lives? There's no running away from it!' he said, before turning to Sam and diving at him, fangs aimed for his neck.

'NO!' yelled Dean, struggling at the hands of the fang.

'KOBY NO!' screamed Dexter, and he flung himself at his brother, holding his shoulders and wrenching him back. Thankfully his fangs hadn't pierced Sam's flesh, but it was close.

Koby, who was now completely overcome by bloodlust, stood his ground and punched his brother in the face, sending Dexter's head spinning to the side.

'All right...' Dexter said, wiping blood from a split lip, looking at his brother. '...if you want it that way' he said, before launching into an attack of his own.

He couldn't allow Sam to get hurt; he had to stop his brother-as long as he didn't hurt him too much.

Dean watched as the twins traded blows and punches, not really believing what he was seeing. It was admirable seeing Dexter defending Sam, he only hoped he didn't have to kill his twin in the process.

'Why are you doing this Dex? We should work together!' Koby said a sad tone to his voice.

'I would Kobes; I really would, but not like this! This is wrong; you're the one who said that! Please, just stop and everything will be fine!' Dexter reasoned with him.

'Why do you care?' yelled Koby, finally coming to a standstill, a bruise forming on his lower eye.

'Because I remember what it's like to be human! Do you? Just because we can't come out during daytime doesn't stop that, we can still act human! Please, you must remember, we can sit watching the stars like we normally do, we can find crappy all night cafe's that are all around this damn country, we can do all that! If you do this, you'll be destroying the only bit of human still in you! Do you want that to happen?' he asked, regarding his brother with pity now.

Koby looked across at his brother, his face falling as he thought about what he was going to do. He looked at Sam, saw the fear in his eyes, and suddenly he hated himself. He looked at his brother's bruised and blooded face, and his heart seemed to slip into his stomach. What was he thinking?

His fangs retracted, settling back to their rightful place, his face going back into normality as he lost his urge for blood.

'Dex...I'm sorry' he said, looking down, tears in his eyes.

'That's ok Koby-you didn't mean it...' Dexter smiled, looking back at Sam to make sure he was ok.

'Well, this is all very touching and all- but Koby's a coward. You know what we do to cowards' right? We string 'em up and let the birds ear them!' the lead vampire chuckled, amused with his little punishment.

'If you go near my brother-'

'Yeah yeah shut up with the touching brother talk-boy's get the one in red jeans!' he said, motioning his vamp cronies to get Koby.

Dexter waited a few seconds, and then put his thumb up to Dean. 'NOW DEAN!' he yelled, putting his jacket in front of his and his brother's faces.

Seconds later, Dean pulled the thick curtain from the windows, releasing the blazing sunlight.

Dexter had timed it just right-he had deliberately done this slowly, making sure the sun was going to be up when he called to Dean-the summer nights where short, and he knew it wouldn't be long till the fierce summer sunrise was upon them.

The un-cloaked vampires immediately stopped trying to get to Koby, and tried to hide their faces with their hands.

Sun didn't do that much damage to a vampire, it merely stunned them and slowed them down a bit, it didn't do any lasting damage-but Dexter reckoned it was better than killing them all.

As he and Koby had their faces buried in Dexter's black leather jacket, Dean had to push their backs and guide them out the room.

'That was great!' he smiled, pushing Dexter's shoulder with a grin.

'Yeah, great...' Dexter didn't share his enthusiasm, but could see where he was coming from.

He looked at his brother and, seeing he was still shaking, put a comforting arm round him.

'It's ok Kobes, your going to be fine! I'll get you out, this way-'he promised him, leading him out.

'Hurry up!' he called out to Sam and Dean, who was just getting ready to get to the Impala.

'huh' Sam smiled, watching Dexter rub his brother's back as they made their way towards Dean's car.

'What?' asked Dean, walking out the front door with him.

'Dean, they're just like us, but with fangs!' he said, before giving a funny sounding chuckle and running to the car, using his key to open the doors for the sun-sensitive vampire twins.

'Yeah, I suppose they are...' Dean agreed, and with a little smile of his own, he followed his little brother.

He knew the fangs would try to get their revenge on them, but for now he was just worried about Koby, he hoped there was a way Dexter could curb his bloodlust, otherwise he'd have to cut ties with them. It was a shame, seeing as they had been loads of help with the vampires.

He only hoped it wouldn't come to that.

**Will Dexter be able to help Koby get rid of his taste for Sam's blood?**

**What will happen when the vampires seek revenge?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed, thanking you for reading, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam and Dean watched as Dexter led his brother to a bed in their new motel room, one with four beds in it, to occupy the twins.

Sam watched as Koby sank onto his bed and put his head in his hands. Sam saw that the vampire's hands where shaking, and his body was twitching ever so slightly.

Dexter gently rubbed Koby's back, before standing up and walking over to Dean.

'We can't stay here. Not with Sam in the same room-it wouldn't be safe!' he whispered urgently, tapping Dean's shoulder and nodding to the side of the room; he didn't want Koby hearing any of this, he had enough on his mind.

'But they're after you more than they're after us!' Dean muttered back, but the fang had a good point. If Koby was still pumping for Sam's blood, there was no way he could stay.

'I know...' Dexter sighed. 'But I'm not turfing Koby out, I can't' he said, rubbing his eyes and turning around to watch his brother.

Koby looked at his twin, before shaking his head. 'I'll have to go-Sam isn't safe with me in here' he said, looking fearfully at the youngest Winchester, who looked him straight in the eyes.

'I'll make sure he is' Dean said defiantly. 'you stay here for one night, but I'm warning you, if anything happens to my brother-your dead, and I am not joking here, ok?' he asked, looking at each of the twins in turn.

Dexter nodded, before looking sharply up at his brother as Koby sharply inhaled breath.

'Koby...' he warned, stepping in front of Sam.

He recognised the look in his brother's eyes, could tell this was him trying to get another fix of Sam's blood.

'It tasted...so good...' Koby said, his face twisted into a perverted, twisted smirk as he titled his head at Sam.

'I'm warning you!' Dean growled, reaching into his duffel and picking out his machete once more, before wielding it at the vampire.

'Get that away from him!' yelled Dexter, anger coursing through his veins.

His momentary lack of judgement allowed Koby to dive for Sam, but Dexter was straight on him, picking him up from the waist and flinging him behind, away from Sam.

'get off me!' snapped Koby, and he lunged again at Sam, but this time Dexter was more than ready; he put his strong arms around his twin and held him tight, pinioning his brother's arm to his sides, stopping him from moving altogether.

'This...isn't you...'Dexter groaned, holding his brother in the tight grip, resisting his struggles and squirms as he tried to break free.

'Please, just calm down!' he growled.

Koby still struggled harshly, his eyes fixed on Sam, who was being watched by Dean, machete still hung loosely in his grip, always ready.

After a while, his struggles stopped, and he collapsed into his brother's arms, tired out, breathing heavily.

'Dex...I'm ok now...you can let me go...' he muttered, his face buried in Dexter's shoulder.

Dexter still held him close, although he was now rubbing his twin's back once again, in large circles, trying to comfort him.

'You're sure?' he asked quietly.

'Mhhhh Hmmmmm, I'm sure' Koby replied, lifting his head from his brother's jacket and looking at Sam through tired eyes.

'And you trust him?' asked Dean.

'Of course I do, I'd trust him with my life!' Dexter snapped, and he gently led Koby to his bed, pulling back the covers of the bed and manoeuvring his brother in it, ruffling his twin's hair as he settled down to sleep.

'He'll be out for a while...' Dexter mused as he stepped back, looking at his brother attempt to sleep with concern in his eyes.

'I'm sure he'll be fine' Dean said, before sitting on his bed and pulling up his duffel bag. He started to get all his guns and ammo out and scatter them on his cover.

'What are you doing?' Dexter asked, sitting on Koby's bed, making sure he kept watch, making sure his brother was ok.

'I'm making sure the guns work-if you two don't want us to kill those son's of bitches, then at least we can do is pop them a few new holes each!' Dean spat, getting a cloth out and rubbing it along his guns.

'Here let me help...' Sam said, grabbing a rifle and sitting on his own bed, cleaning it up as well.

Dexter watched the brothers work, each in their own little worlds, united by a common goal, the trouble was, their goal was to hurt him friends.

He wondered what was going through the other vampires heads, what they were planning and deciding to do.

They had already tried to hurt Koby, there was no way they were going to stop at that now, he realised that it was kill or be killed now, there was no other way about it.

'Give me one of those guns' he muttered, holding out his hand for the weaponry.

Dean gave him a look and passed him a shotgun, and threw him a cleaning cloth.

'Sweet, make sure you get it really clean-'

'Yeah yeah, I have done this before you know!' Dexter snapped, and began to get to work.

Even though he didn't want to be in a position to use this, he realised that the fangs were going to do all they could to hurt them-the least they could do was return the favour.

**Next chapter-the vamps come for their revenge!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Koby gasped awake from his short and fitful sleep, eyes immediately searching for his twin. He looked around the room, spotting Sam and Dean, both in their beds sleeping, by the door, but there was no sign of Dexter.

He looked beside him and gave a smile when he saw where his brother had got to. Dexter was sat on the window frame with the curtains wide open, moonshine reflecting on his face.

Koby coughed to get his attention, but when that didn't work he quietly got out of bed, walking behind his brother and sitting next to him,

'What are you doing?' he asked, looking outside, watching the trees blow in the harsh wind, darkness shrouding the street below them.

'Watching. Waiting, being prepared-the others won't wait too long until they attack, we have to be ready for them Kobes' Dexter said in a whisper, eyes constantly fixed on the horizon.

Koby sighed and nodded, he too returning to gaze at the street, wondering what was going to happen when the other vampires caught up with them.

'Should we wake the boys? Get them out of here?' he said after a while, nodding his head back at the slumbering Sam and Dean.

'Listen to them-what can yo hear?' Dexter said, turning to his brother for the first time.

Koby nodded and closed his eyes, fixating his mind to the brother's.

After a while, he heard what Dexter was talking about. Short, loud, and extremely fast heartbeats where shooting out of the hunters chests, each slamming into Koby's senses.

'Wow. Their hearts beat this fast when they're sleeping?' he asked, turning back to his brother, watching as he nodded.

'Yep. They're scared, but they're trying not to show it to us. They want to fight, but they have no idea what they're gonna be up against, and we need all the help we can get' he told his twin, before turning back to the window. 'We have to work together on this'

Koby sighed, before turning to look at the sleeping brothers, why did Dexter seem so adamant that they could help? They had done just find by themselves, now they needed hunters?

'Relax; it'll be fine...stop worrying!' Dexter smiled, looking at his brother with humour in his eyes.

'Stop doing that! You creep me out...' Koby grinned, even though he could read his brother's mind too. This was one of the great things about being a twin; you had the closest bond imaginable.

There was a groan from behind them, and they turned to see Dean was starting to stir.

'What are you two doing?' he murmured thickly, rubbing his eyes.

'Watching. Waiting, being prepared.' Koby muttered in a dark voice, ducking as Dexter made to hit him round the head with a chuckle.

'You're an idiot!' Dexter laughed, before turning back to Dean, then pointing at Koby. 'What he said!'

'Right...I'll wake Sam up...' Dean muttered, before getting out of bed and walking to Sam.

'c'mon, rise and shine Sammy! We've got Vampires to seriously –harm-but-not-kill! 'He muttered, shaking him before ripping his blanket off.

'Mhmm...I'm up...I'm up...' Sam muttered, patting down his mussed hair.

Dexter smiled down at the youngest Winchester, before standing alert, eyes pinging back to the window.

Koby walked over to it, and gave a small groan when he looked down.

'"they're here!" he said in a high pitch voice, before giving a dark chuckle.

'Damn it! Can we get out?' asked Dean, throwing some Jeans and a shirt on, grabbing a gun in the process.

'Well...they've just entered the building, so unless you want to jump twelve floors, then my answer to you would be no' Koby chuckled, smiling at Dean.

'This isn't funny!' Dean snapped, flicking the safety off his gun.

'Oh come on Dean! It's just a teensy fight-let's go get em!' Koby grinned, flicking his tongue over his front teeth.

'Your brother is creeping me out big time!' Dean muttered to Dexter.

'Yeah, and I have to live with him!'

'Hey!'

Sam crossed over to the door and opened it a crack. He looked down the corridor, looking out for the vamps. There was no way they'd be able to escape; the vampires had their scent now, and they'd have it for life.

As he looked, the elevator door sprung wide open, and three fangs walked out of it.

Sam shut the door with a snap. 'We've got company!' he muttered, running to his bed and taking out his double barrelled, sawn-off shotgun.

'Classy!' Koby smiled, looking down at Sam's DIY weapon.

'Thanks!' Sam muttered, cocking the gun and pointing it at the door.

'Don't you two want a weapon?' Dean asked, looking at the Twin's empty hands.

'If we're not going to kill them, why should we arm ourselves?' Dexter asked, looking at the door, expecting the attack.

'Suit yourselves...' Dean muttered, brining his gun up, standing just in front of Sam.

Moments later, the door crashed open, and, in the shadow of the door, stood the three vampires, each with an evil smile on their faces.

'Hello boys, having fun?' the fang in the middle asked.

Sam noticed that he had never seen any of the fangs before; their faces where new to him.

'Tristan, please don't do this, you don't have to listen to them...' Koby said, eyes pleading with the vampire.

'Oh please, like you did? We've been glad to see the back of you since you did this!' Tristan's eyes gleamed with malice.

Suddenly, quicker than it seemed possible, Tristan had run to Koby, grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against a wall, slamming his back into the plaster. Koby let out a loud groan, before growling at Tristan.

'You know why we did! We can't live like this, it was barbaric!'

'Don't talk about our nest like that!' yelled Tristan, bringing Koby towards him and throwing him back against the wall.

Dexter growled and walked to Tristan, but before he could help his brother, one of the other fangs grabbed his arm and twisted him back, before kicking him in the stomach and sending him to the floor with a winded groan.

Sam leapt at the vampire, gun aimed, firing at point blank range. The noise was deafening, the vampire temporarily flung off his feet, landing on the floor with a groan.

'oh now your gonna get it kid...' he muttered evilly, picking himself up and grabbing Sam by the hair, flinging him across Dean and his beds, Sam landing on the floor with a yelp of pain.

The vampire smiled and rubbed his face before going after the young hunter, grabbing his foot and swinging him around, Sam hitting his head on the floor.

'You son of a bitch!' yelled Dean, firing at the gun, before running to the fang and brandishing his knife. Like he did with Koby, he drove the knife in all the way up to the hilt, twisting it around for extra measure.

The Dead Man's blood would soon get to work, poisoning the fangs bloodstream.

Seconds later, the fang fell to the floor with a muffled groan, letting go of Sam's foot as he buckled on the floor.

Sam picked himself up, wiping his bloodied nose on his sleeve.

'Dean behind you!' he yelled, picking up the Dead man's blood soaked knife and lurching at the fang now advancing on his big brother.

The knife pierced the vamps neck, blood spraying, but there didn't seem to be enough Dead Man's blood on the knife; the vampire just kept on coming.

Dexter pulled himself to his feet and barrelled at the vamp with the knife in its neck, pushing the fang off its feet.

'DEX!' came the strangled sound of Koby from the corner of the room, and all three brother's turned, Dexter running as soon as heard his brother.

Koby was still pushed up against the wall, but he now had a knife pressed to his neck, the blade already sunk into his flesh.

'No!' Dexter yelled, grabbing Tristan, trying to get him off, but the fang held strong.

He pressed the knife further into Koby's neck, the blade biting ever further into his skin.

Dean scrambled to his duffel, picking up his bottle of Dead Man's Blood and unscrewing the lid.

He then dipped his knife in it, running to the fang that had attacked Sam and stabbing him in the back with it, before scrambling up to where Dexter was desperately trying to stop Tristan from decapitating his twin.

Just as Dean approached the vampire, Tristan stopped and whirled round, smacking Dean around the face and sending him to the floor.

He picked up Dean's dropped knife, and without a seconds notice, plunged the blade into a completely unsuspecting Dexter.

Dexter's eyes widened, his pupils swivelling from Dean to his twin, who looked on in horror as he crumpled, broken on the floor.

'Dexter!' Koby gasped out, falling to the floor beside his brother, but Tristan viciously kneed him in the face, Koby falling to the floor, unconscious.

Dean pulled himself up, looking for Sam, watching him pick himself up from the floor as well.

Seconds later, Tristan grabbed Dexter by the waist and hauled him onto his shoulders.

Sam and Dean made for the vampire, but Tristan smiled, shaking his head.

'You make one more move- and he dies!' he sneered, grabbing Dexter's unconscious head and starting to twist it.

'Wait, stop!' Sam yelped, raising his arms.

With a chuckle, Tristan looked down at the unconscious Koby.

'Oh and when he wakes up –tell Koby to bite me!' he smiled, before moving for the door, twisting Dexter's neck as he did so, as a warning to the brothers.

As the door closed, a malicious chuckle walking down the corridor after them, Sam and Dean looked at each other, then at the fallen vampire at their feet.

'What do we do now?'

**How will the boys get Koby's twin back?**

**What's going to happen to Dexter while they search for him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I am so sorry this has taken so long to update, life is hectic at the moment but hey! It's nearly Christmas! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Dexter woke with a guttural gasp, trying to force his head up.

When he found he couldn't he let out a juddered breath and tried to make himself calm, to look around at his situation. He tried to move his arms, but as he looked around, he could see that they were tied to his sides, as were his legs and neck.

He was tied to a table, staring up at the ceiling.

'Hello? This isn't funny, just let me go! Guys?' he cried out, looking around as much as he could, trying to see where the other damn fangs. He couldn't remember a thing that had happened, just a searing heat in his stomach, then nothing. But if anything had happened to Koby, they were going to pay.

The door behind him crashed open, making Dexter jump, and three vampires walked into the room and stood around his table.

'Howdy guys, where's the party?' Dexter smiled, not afraid of the people he had spent most of his eternal life with.

One of the fangs in the middle punched him in the stomach, pushing all the wind out of Dexter and making him gasp for air.

'Shut up-you don't make jokes any more!' spat the vampire, the other's patting him on the shoulder and laughing.

'Josh...Eddie...Max?' Dexter addressed each of the vampires in turn, knowing them all as good friends, trustworthy and kind. Why where they doing this?

'What the hell have I done to you?' he asked, eyes looking imploringly at them all.

'What have you done? We were a family Dexter! We worked together, did everything together! Then you and your stupid brother decided to reclaim a little humanity. When are you going to get it into your thick heads? YOU'RE NOT HUMAN ANYMORE!' Eddie shouted, hitting Dexter in the chest as he vented his anger.

'Move him up!' he roared as he turned away, the other fangs reaching below Dexter's table and pushing a lever. Dexter was raised up, still trapped to the table, but now upright, so he could see out in the room.

'What have you done to my brother? What have you done to him?' Dexter gasped out, now able to see clearly into the room, looking out at his vampire comrades as they sneered at him.

'Nothing. Yet. But you two have that freaky ESP twin-thing, don't you? You can feel each other's pain? Well, let's put that to the test, shall we?' Eddie sneered, pulling a large knife out of his pocket.

Dexter's eyes widened and his face paled as he regarded the blade. It was true, both he and Koby could feel the other's pain, had done since before they were turned, but becoming a vampire seemed to have enhanced the power somehow.

'No, don't!' Dexter pleaded, right now more afraid for himself than anyone else. He hoped Sam and Dean were with Koby, and they would be able to comfort him.

'Oh no, we're going to have fun with you-your a traitor, it's our right now!' Eddie had an evil glint in his eyes as he held the blade firmly, decisive and firm with the first incision.

* * *

'We have to find Dexter guys! We can't just leave him there!' Koby ran worried hands through his black hair, pale face regarding the brothers with nervous panic.

Sam tried to calm the vampire with a firm hand on his shoulder, but Koby shrugged it off and moved away, eyeing the window with a morose look.

It had been a few hours since he had woken with a gasp, looking around for his twin, panicking blindly when he couldn't see him, now he was waiting to get to him, but he was getting tired of the waiting, he wanted to go now.

'Look, Dean's gone to bring the Impala round, he won't be long' Sam said softly, packing his stuff away in his duffel.

'Yeah I know...' Koby tried a half smile, but it dropped as he thought of what his brother could be going through.

'He'll be fine-your brother's tough...we'll get him and he'll be fine!' Sam smiled, once again putting a comforting arm around the young vampire.

'Yeah, he is...' Koby smiled. They both turned as they heard footsteps, signalling the arrival of Dean.

Just as they were about to make their way to meet him, Koby felt an immense and searing pain erupt in his lower abdomen, bringing him to his knees and then the floor, the vampire clutching his stomach as he writhed around on the motel floor.

'Dean! Something's wrong with Koby!' Sam yelled, dropping to his knees next to the fallen vamp and trying to bring his face up so he could see his face.

Dean ran into the room, and he too fell to the floor next to Koby, 'hey kid...come on dude...' he muttered, shaking the vampires arm as he flailed around, groaning and gasping in pain.

'Dex...Dexter's in trouble...' Koby managed to gasp out, before dissolving into more pain, burying his head in the floor and gasping for breath.

Seconds later, and it was over, Koby relaxing to the floor, utterly exhausted and barley conscious.

'You ok?' Sam asked softly, grasping his arm gently and pulling him up from off the floor and leading him toward a bed.

'I think so...damn...' Koby managed to breathe out, sinking to the bed, breathing in as deep as he could.

'What the hell happened?' Dean asked, kneeling in front of him and giving him a would-be encouraging smile.

'Something's happening to Dexter...I felt his pain...' replied Koby.

'What? You can't feel his pain like that! It's not possible...' Dean said, looking to Sam for confirmation, but getting a shrug.

'It's a rare gift for twins, but yeah...we can feel each other's pain. But we can really feel it; from a stubbed toe to whatever happened there...we have to go get him guys! He's hurting real bad, I just felt it!' Koby ran now shaking hands through his hair, wiping his sweaty brow as he looked at the two brothers, who were regarding him with concern.

'ok, let's go get him' Dean said, and with a pat of Koby's leg he was up and walking out the door, grabbing his keys as he made for the Impala.

'Let's go kiddo' Sam said, reaching out a hand for the vampire to take. 'we'll get your brother back, I promise you' he said, smiling as Koby reached for his hand and pulled himself up, Sam slapping his back as they both walked out the door.

* * *

Dexter spat out a mixture of blood and saliva, his eyes half open as he watched fearfully as Josh came towards him once more.

'Please...please stop...I can't...take any more...' he gasped out, a sob choking through his words.

Josh brought his face close to the vampires, pinching his face with one hand.

'good!' he sneered, before reaching back and making another cut, smiling as Dexter screamed in agony, his cried and yells ricocheting off the walls, before silence cut the atmosphere like a knife.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and it was worth the wait!**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean drove as fast as he could to the house they had been to with the twins, hoping the fangs would still be there, and that was where they were keeping Dexter.

Sam turned in his seat to look at Koby, smiling slightly as he saw he was out like a light, his shirt draped over his face to shield from the powerful sunlight penetrating the car.

'Is he ok?' Dean muttered, chancing a look from the mirror at the sleeping vampire.

'I think so...wow that seemed pretty bad, if that's what happened to him-'

'Then what was happening to Dexter?' Dean finished his brother's question for him.

They sat in silence for most of the journey, Dean turning the radio off as Koby continued to slumber in the back of the Impala.

They had been driving for quite a few hours when they reached the vampire hideout, Dean stopping the car a little way behind, backing it up by some trees.

'Wake up dude...' Dean said loudly, turning around in his seat to wake the sleeping vampire, whose face was pressed into the upholstery of the car.

Dean sighed, and got out the car, opened the one closest to Koby, and shook him roughly awake.

'I'm up-I'm up...' Koby stuttered, sitting upright and rubbing his eyes, yawning.

'Sleep well?' Dean smiled sweetly at him, before shutting the door again and opening the trunk of his car.

Koby groaned and got out the car behind them, and stretched, looking out at the house as Sam and Dean armed themselves.

'Can we go yet?' he asked, nerves and anger coursing through his veins-those vampires were going to pay for what they were doing to his brother.

'Whoa sterling, we need to create a game plan!' Dean muttered, pulling out his machete.

'ok, I got one-'said Koby, giving the brothers a sarcastic smile '- we go in there, and we kill everyone we find until we reach Dexter, then we get him the hell out of there, got it?' he asked, and without waiting for a reply he turned tail and walked to the side of the house, shielding his eyes with his hands to keep out the sun.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, before shrugging and following the vampire to the side of the house.

Koby looked through the window, and signalled that they should go in.

'They're gonna be sleeping for a little while longer, so let's go!' Koby said, before shielding his eyes and running to the front door, Sam and Dean close behind.

Together they slowly entered the house, being as quite as they could as they walked forwards, always keeping an eye out for awaking fangs.

They reached a room full of the sleeping vamps, and they silently picked their way through them, before reaching the door on the other side.

Koby held up a hand; he had spotted a guard, they must have put more security up, expecting an attack.

He walked slowly but confidently up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

'Hey, have you got a light?' he asked, before punching the fang in the face, sending him to the floor.

The fang grappled with the young vampire, trying to get control of the fight, landing a few punches, Koby falling to the side for a second before pulling himself back up, head butting the fang, watching at it fell listless to the floor.

'Dean, machete!' he whispered urgently, motioning for the brother's to come closer, Dean holding out his weapon.

Koby was reluctant to take it, but he grasped it firmly, standing up, deciding whether to use it or not.

In the end he walked away, still carrying the machete in his arm.

'Your just gonna leave him?' breathed Sam, looking down at the vamp. The fang, however, sprang to his feet and threw himself at Sam, arms outstretched, grasping Sam's neck and pulling.

'Arghhh!' Sam knew that shouting could alert the other fangs, but silence went out the window when the damn fang started to tug his head off.

'Sam!' Dean raced to his brother's side, but gasped when he realised he no longer had his machete.

Seconds later, a spray of blood erupted in the air, the vampire falling to the ground like a dropped toy.

Koby stood behind him, his face a mask of something Dean couldn't fathom out. Was it anger? Grief? He didn't know.

Koby pulled Sam to his feet, and rubbed his back before walking to the door just behind Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm as he came closer, 'are you ok?' he asked urgently, noting the mottled red bruises now appearing on his brother's neck.

'Yeah I'm ok- we should follow him' he muttered, nodding his head at Koby's now retreating back.

Dean nodded. He knew it had been hard for the vampire to kill one of his own, but he was sure glad he did.

Together they made their way down more corridors, before Koby came to a sudden halt outside one door.

'What is it?' whispered Sam, looking at the vampire with concern, for Koby's face turned ashen white, his eyes widening.

'Listen...' he prompted.

The brother's pressed their ears to the door- they could hear a faint groaning, which suddenly turned into a loud yell of pain, elongated and drawn out, a sob breaking through the end of the agonising shout.

'PLEASE STOP...please...' the unmistakable English accent of Dexter could now be clearly heard through the door.

Sam looked at Koby, and gave a start of surprise as he saw the young vampires face contorted in forced silent agony. The twin ESP thing was working again.

'What do we do?' Sam whispered urgently to his brother, before watching as Koby sank to the floor, muffled and controlled gasps of pain racking his body as he curled into the foetal position.

'I say we take 'em. We have to Sam, look at him! We can only guess what's happening to Dexter in there...' he didn't want to think about what was happening to the vampire on the other side of the door.

'Ok...' Sam nodded, before kneeling down and grabbing Koby, pulling him up.

'Listen, we're gonna get your brother back, ok? But we need your help, can you help us?' he asked, looking straight into the vampires eyes.

Koby stared back for a few seconds, before nodding. 'Course I will!' he smiled, before getting up, wincing in pain.

'Great-I say we just storm the place, take them by surprise...' Dean muttered.

'Sounds good to me!' Koby agreed.

Dexter was now fighting to keep his eyes open, the pain lancing through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before, he knew the cuts and blows to this body would heal, but he knew they were gonna take some time to...

'Feeling the pain yet?' sneered Josh, wielding the knife again.

'Please...I have...to get to Koby...' he groaned, crushing his eyes shut as pain shot through his body.

'You're not going anywhere!' Josh grinned, before plunging the knife back into Dexter's chest, carving a circle where his heart was, Dexter gritting his teeth and trying to breathe deeply.

'Dawww! Stop please!' he finally gasped out.

'Not till your spewing blood!' Josh chuckled, putting the knife deeper into Dexter's flesh.

'HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU PIECE OF SCUM!' Koby stood in the doorway, flanked either side by Sam and Dean, each carrying a machete.

Dexter choked out a relieved laugh as watched them walk into the room.

'Get them!' Josh yelled, sending his fang minions to get the rescuers.

Dean smiled with the challenge as one fang came towards him. With one clean arc of metal, the fangs head flew into the air, blood erupting from the neck stump as the fang fell to the floor.

Sam ran towards a vamp that was circling Dean, and pretty soon he had dispatched on him too.

Koby, however, was making headway for Josh, but the other fangs were getting in his way.

He punched one in the face, sending it sprawling to the floor, before coming down with the machete that Dean had given to him, cutting the bastards head off in one fell swoop.

'Hole in one!' Dexter laughed, craning his neck to watch his twin's progress.

'Thank you...thank you...' Koby smiled as he elbowed another fang in the face, before thrusting his knife into his stomach, the already coated blade sending Dead Man's Blood into his system.

Now the way was clear for Koby to get to Josh, he didn't waste any time.

Josh was more than ready, standing in front of the tied up Dexter, who yelled in anger.

Koby smiled at him. 'I'm not afraid of you anymore!' he said, before running towards him, machete raised.

Josh grinned and raised his arms, grabbing the blade and thrusting it to the floor, before pulling it towards him, and by proxy Koby, before savagely head-butting the young vampire, sending him to the floor,

Josh threw the machete away, before levelling kicks into Koby's stomach, head and chest, laughing as Koby yelped in pain and curled into himself, trying to fend off the blows.

Josh soon got bored of this, so he straddled the vampire, blood pouring out of a cut to his forehead, and began to punch him in the face, again and again until Koby was hardly conscious.

'Traitors should die!' he smiled, punching Koby again.

'HEY!' an English-accented voice shouted above him, and before Josh could turn around his head separated from his torso, his dead arms throwing up in their last nerve movements, blood spraying from the severed carotid artery, soaking the dazed Koby to the bone.

The innate body of Josh fell to the floor, his legs kicking up as his body came to rest haphazardly on the cold stone floor of the torture chamber.

Shaking, Koby looked up to see Dexter smiling down at him, machete in hands, blood spray splattered on his face.

'How did-'Koby began, but Dexter didn't let him finish. He bent down and picked his brother bodily up, before bringing him to his chest and hugging him, resting his head on his brother's blood spattered hair.

'Dean managed to free me, just in time-you ok?' he said, still not releasing his brother.

'No I am bloody not ok!' came the muffled indignant reply of his brother. Dexter snorted a laugh, but winced as pain lanced through his chest.

'We should get out of here' Sam noted, keeping a wary eye on the door for the other fangs; he was amazed they didn't hear what had just happened.

'Good idea, there's a window over there-it leads out to the road' Dexter nodded his head.

He released his brother and held him at arms length, assessing him for further injuries.

'come on Dex, you can stare at me for as long as you like when we get out of here!' Koby grinned, walking toward the window.

'Vain git!' Dexter shot back and he motioned for Sam and Dean to follow.

They smiled at him, Sam recognising the slight embarrassment but ultimate gratefulness that Koby was showing to his brother, Dean recognising and understanding the need to look after a younger sibling, to keep them out of harms way, by whatever means possible.

They followed the twins out through the window, and soon they were running out to the Impala, diving into it and driving onto the highway.

Hours later, the twins were recovering on the back seats of the Impala as Dean pulled up in a different motel, Sam checked them in, then the brother's had to help the twins up to the room, practically dragging them to the beds, making sure they couldn't get hurt any more.

They sat up most the night, wondering what the hell the next day would bring.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the last one will be up tomorrow, hopefully!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI! This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you've enjoyed the ride, and please enjoy this last chapter!**

Hours later, in the cool shade of a crescent moon, shrouded in misty darkness, Dean parked the Impala in the midst of some tress, overlooking a gabbling brook. It seemed a peaceful place to stop after everything that had happened, somewhere quiet for them to say their goodbyes.

Sam had asked about whether or not the twins would stay for a few more days, to recuperate and recover from the previous nights drama and violence, but Dexter had shaken his head and said they should get going.

They were now sat in the back of the Impala, looking out the window at the picturesque scene outside.

'wow, you sure know how to pick the beauty spots, Dean!' Koby smiled sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at the mist dancing with the moonbeams cutting their way across the ground toward them.

Dean growled mock angrily 'oh bite me...' he muttered, before smiling back at the young vamp.

'Don't tempt me Dean!' grinned Koby, flicking his tongue over his teeth, cuasing a chuckle from his brother, before a groan racked his body.

'Don't make me laugh Kobes!' he reprimanded his brother, whacking him playfully on the shoulder.

'sorry Dex...' Koby said seriously, before sighing and getting out the car, Sam following.

Dean and Dexter watched their respective younger siblings go, walking together to the edge of the small river.

'the things you do for your little brother' Dexter mused.

'damn straight!' smiled Dean, 'And would you have it any other way?' he asked.

'Hell no...hell no...' answered Dexter, before he too opened the door of the car and stepped out into the cool air of the night.

Dean cocked his head in agreement and got out of the car, squinting in the half darkness to see where Sammy had gotten to. He spotted him by the water's edge, just looking out into the distance.

'you ok?' he asked as he sidled up to him.

'yeah, why shouldn't I be?' replied Sam, frowning at his brother, who shrugged, letting the subject drop.

Koby clapped his hands, making everyone jump. 'well, this has been great guys, it really has-but I think we need to get going, huh, Dexter?' he asked, looking towards his big brother, who smiled.

'yeah I guess so...' he said reluctantly.

'wait, your going already? But we haven't had a chance to celebrate yet!' moaned Dean, before he ran back the Impala and grabbed four bottles of beer.

Koby and Dexter accepted their drinks, but they didn't open them.

'what, you don't like beer?' asked Sam, looking from one twin to the other.

'well, yeah, but it's not really to our tastes anymore...' said Dexter, before he put his peer on the grass and pulled two small bottles of thick red liquid out of his leather jacket, handing one over to his eager brother.

'now we're talking...' smiled Koby, before chinking bottles with his brother and gulping down the blood, leaving a circle of red around his mouth.

Sam and Dean watched with their mouths open as Dexter also took a mouthful, sighing with delight as he swallowed.

'please tell me that wasn't human blood...' Sam said, feeling a little quesy.

Dexter stared at him for a while before breaking into laughter, 'your faces!' he managed to get out, before attempting to be serious again.

'no, Sam. it's cow's blood-awful stuff, but we live by it, we only drink from humans when we're desperate, which has been never so far, hasn't it Kobes?' Dexter turned to his brother, who smiled and nodded.

'yep, I'm tee total on the human blood front, apart from the little gift Sam gave me!' he said, tipping his head at Sam, who averted his eyes without quite knowing why.

'relax Sammy, I don't need your blood anymore!' Koby reassured him.

Sam felt a flicker of annoyance at being called by his nickname, which he was usually only referred to by Dean, but for some reason he didn't really mind.

Dexter looked at the sky, then back at the brother's. 'now we really have to go-but listen...you really helped us out there, so if you ever need any help, you know who to call' he smiled, before taking some paper and a pen out of his pocket, and, leaning on Koby's back, he scribbled down his cell phone number, before handing it over to Dean.

'you saved both mine and Koby's life, so we're in your debt now-call us whenever you like, and we'd love to help!' he smiled, Koby nodding enthusiastically over his shoulder.

'thanks guys...' Dean said, pocketing the number before turning to the twins once more.

'I guess this is goodbye...' he said somewhat sadly, but sadness went out the window when Koby came bounding up to him, pulled him into his arms and gave him a tight squeeze, before kissing the top of his head and pressing his face into his chest.

'dont leave me now Dean, there's so much more to do, more to see!' cried Koby, before Dean pulled him away with a growl of anger, before he let out a chuckle.

'shut it! and don't ever do that again you weirdo!' he smiled, punching a luahing Koby in the shoulder.

Dexter was next, but he just cleared his throat and offered Dean his hand. 'I'm not as idiotic as my brother' he smiled, shaking his head at his brother's direction.

Dean looked across at Sam, who was trying very hard not to laugh. 'shut it you!' he smiled, before accepting the handshake. He then decided, what the hell, and pulled Dexter into what he would describe as a 'manly farewell'. Dexter clapped him on the back and pulled away, before hugging Sam and doing the same to him.

After they pulled apart, Koby also hugged Sam, although sensibly this time.

'atta boy...that's better!' joked Dexter, as if teaching a small boy how to practise good manners.

Koby laughed and walked to his brother, then they both looked at the two Winchesters standing before them.

'we made a good team, didn't we?' asked Dean, with a smug smile on his face.

Sam rolled his eyes, before nodding in agreement.

'and we will again, I'm sure!' replied Dexter, his eyes shining with awaiting adventure.

'remember to call if you need help!' piped up Koby.

Sam and Dean nodded, before the twins turned and began to walk away.

They watched them go, before they frowned as Koby stood stock still, before crying out 'WHICH WAY WAS IT TO THAT DASHING LOOKING IMPALA WE SAW EARLIER?' out in the air.

Dean laughed and shouted back. 'YOU AINT GETTIN HER, NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!'

'WE'LL SEE!' laughed Koby, before the twin's continued walking, until they were out of sight down the grassy slope bordered the river.

Sam and Dean watched them go, before shaking their heads with smiles on their faces, and making their way back to Dean's beloved car.

They got in, Sam riding shotgun, Dean turning on the ignition, before he sat back in his seat.

'I'm gonna miss those dudes, you know...which is strange...' he mused.

'why? 'cos their vampires?' asked Sam, a ghost of a smile on his face.

'well, there is that-' Dean said as he reversed the car and got onto the main rode.

'-and also the fact that they're both as annoying as you to have around!' he quipped, flicking his patented grin his little brother's way.

'I hate you!' smiled Sam, flicking his brother's shoulder with a chuckle.

'bitch' smiled Dean.

'Jerk' replied Sam.

**The End.**

**There, another one done! I hope you enjoyed this story, I think this has been my faveorite story to write, so I hope you liked it too!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review one last time, I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, and the whole story overall!**

**Thank you.**

**Happyday girl**

**xxx**


End file.
